Mario Kart: Shrunken Down
I am looking to improve formatting and other aesthetic aspects of this page. If that area is your speciality, feel free to make changes to improve the page's look overall. Other than that, I'm happy to announce that Mario Kart: Shrunken Down is near completion! Additionally, if you would like to make a better cover for the game, I would gladly appreciate it. You will be put in the "Credits" section! Mario Kart: Shrunken Down '''(also known as Mario Kart 9, Mario Kart CDS, and MKSD) is the ninth game in the Mario Kart franchise. It is planned to be a launch title for the upcoming portable Nintendo console, the Nintendo CDS. The game is to be released worldwide on June 16, 2017. It is being developed by GreenReaperGames. Mini Sections are introduced in MKSD, which allows players to shrink down to a small size and take shortcuts through various parts of the tracks, such as going under a train in Toad Subway. Gliding, Underwater, and Anti-Gravity Sections return. Mario Kart: Shrunken Down has a total of 24 characters (12 of which are unlockable), 32 tracks (all of which contain Mini, Gliding, Underwater, and Anti-Gravity Sections), and 10 Battle Arenas. Mario Kart: Shrunken Down also features an adventure mode, which consists of different missions that are spread out across five different worlds. There are a total of six bosses that are encountered at the end of every world (one is secret). The long-awaited track builder makes its debut in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. It allows players to place road, grass, ramps, and props from the actual tracks. Flying Pads, Water, and Lava can also be added to maps. Cosmic Clones can also be added. Gameplay Mario Kart: Shrunken Down is in many ways similar to Mario Kart 8 and the other Mario Kart games, but it is also very different. You take control of one of the many Mario characters present on the roster. These characters range from Mario to Bowser to Diddy Kong to Toad. Each character is in a weight class. Heavier characters, such as Bowser, are harder to control then lighter characters, such as Toad. Heavier characters, if in the right hands, can be extremely dangerous. A total of twelve racers participate in each race. Being a racing game, the main goal of Mario Kart: Shrunken Down is to get to the finish line first. However, it is much more difficult than it may seem. Along the colorful tracks, the racers may come across item boxes, which when hit, will give the racer an item. Items have many different purposes, but they all will help you get to first or, if you are already there, stay in first. Anti-Gravity Sections Anti-Gravity Sections were first introduced in Mario Kart 8, the predecessor to Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. These sections are marked by a panel with blue circles, and will allow you to drive on walls or drive upside down. Racers also get a slight boost when they run into other racers. This is called "spin boosting". Magnets also give racers a boost when they collide into them. Unfortunately, Anti-Gravity is much more limited this time around, mainly because of the limitations of the Nintendo CDS. However, the developers thought it was necessary to include Anti-Gravity and tried their best to still make the tracks fun and dynamic. Gliding Sections Gliding Sections allow the racers to fly through the air. These sections are fully controllable, allowing racers to fly wherever they want, as long as it is inside the track. The kart will slowly descent while flying, limiting the area racers can cover in the air. Underwater Sections Underwater sections allow racers to drive underwater. No panels mark these sections, as they automatically begin whenever the racers enter water and automatically end whenever the racers exit the water. Racers usually dry slower underwater, and the karts have less traction. Additionally, the racers fall slower while in water, so it is important to keep all of these changes in mind. In certain maps, lava takes the roll of water, such as Bowser's Castle. Mini Sections Mini Sections are a brand new addition to the Mario Kart series. They are marked by Mushroom Panels, which shrink/grow the racers so they they can enter areas that would usually be impossible to enter. Some Mini Sections are required to drive into in order to complete the track (like Mario Kart Arena), while some are just shortcuts racers can take (although it does not give them much of a lead on racers that did not use the shortcut). Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is the main singleplayer mode in MKSD. There are five engine classes (difficulty) to choose from, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and Mirror, where the tracks are mirrored. Most characters are unlocked through this mode. The final engine class is 200cc, which is unlocked once adventure mode is completed. It is much faster than the other classes and should only be played by users who have a good understanding of the game. Players can only choose the Cup, not individual races. Once the Cup has been chosen, the players will race on the four tracks inside of that cup. Based on what place they get in the races, they could get three, two, one, or no stars at all. VS Race VS Race is a lot like Grand Prix, but with more freedom. Players can choose the tracks, engine class, number of races, items, etc. Although barely any characters are unlocked through this mode, it is a good way to practice before you go Online. Time Trials Mario Kart: Shrunken Down has 32 courses in all, each with their own staff ghost. Using this mode, players can try to get personal bests on specific tracks without the worry of items or other racers. Players can also race against ghosts (other players' best times) and try to beat them. Staff ghosts come with the game, but ghosts of other players will need to be downloaded. Battle Mode Balloon Battle, Shine Thief, and Coin Runners all return in MKSD. Unlike the disappointing Battle Mode in its predecessor, Mario Kart 8, the developers tried to make Battle Mode in MKSD as enjoyable as possible. 10 Battle Arenas were designed specifically for Battle Mode (five new, five retro). Balloon Battle Every racer starts with three balloons and will lose one if they fall of the edge or are hit by an item. Once a racer loses all of their balloons, they are eliminated. Racers get points for every opponent they hit and how many balloons they have at the end of the match. The racer with the most points wins. Shine Thief At the beginning of the match, one racer is randomly given the Shine. The other racers want to hit that player with an item, making him/her drop the Shine. Once the time is up, the racer who has the Shine wins. This mode originally appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash. This is its first appearance since that game. Coin Runners The racers are split into 2 equal teams with a 3 minute time limit, and coins are scattered all around the arena. Racers can pick up coins by running over them. Whichever team has the most coins at the end of the match wins. All-Star Mode All-Star Mode is unlocked after all characters have been unlocked. It consists of three races and is extremely difficult (The CPUs are ridiculously overpowered). The first race is against Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Professor E Gadd, Rosalina, Diddy Kong, Nabbit, and Mii (random), which takes place on Castle Crusade. The second race is against Donkey Kong, Shy Guy, Koopa, Wario, Waluigi, Metal Mario, Boom Boom, Bowser Jr, King Boo, Kamek, and Dry Bones, which takes place on Bowser's Castle. The third and final race is against Mario and Bowser, which takes place on Rainbow Road. Online Mode Online Mode remains primarily the same from Mario Kart 8, including Friend Battles, Tournaments, Worldwide Battles, and Regional. However, in addition to VS Races and Battles, Grand Prix is also available online. In Grand Prix, players will compete in a series of four races. Whoever has the most points at the end of the races wins. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is a brand new mode in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. For more information, see Adventure Mode. Characters Starting Characters Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi PrincessPeach.png|Peach Daisy.png|Daisy Yoshi Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Yoshi Toad.png|Toad ShyGuy.png|Shy Guy Green Koopa New.png|Koopa DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong Wario.png|Wario NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigi Bowser SSB4.png|Bowser Secret Characters MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette is unlocked by winning a Grand Prix RosalinaSSB4.png|Rosalina is unlocked by winning three Grand Prix MushroombanditNSMBU.png|Nabbit is unlocked by winning ten Grand Prix KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek is unlocked by winning twenty Grand Prix Miis.png|Mii is unlocked by winning an Online Match SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Boom Boom is unlocked by getting 1st Place in 50 races King Boo Artwork - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|King Boo is unlocked by getting 1st Place in 100 races BowserJrSSB4Render.png|Bowser Jr is unlocked by playing for a total of ten hours E Gadd Solo LM2.png|Professor Elvin Gadd is unlocked by unlocking every kart part MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario is unlocked by completing Adventure Mode DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong is unlocked by beating all the Staff Ghosts DRY.png|Dry Bones is unlocked by getting three stars on every cup and every engine class in Grand Prix "Super" Secret Characters One character, the Cosmic Clone, can be unlocked in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down as "Super" Secret Character. He is considered "Super" Secret due to his ridiculous unlock conditions, completing the game 100% (Besides unlocking the Cosmic Clone). His model is taken from the battle arena Bowser Jr's Playroom. Any racer that uses the Cosmic Clone has their name displayed in a dark red color. He is in the medium weight class. Other Characters Gold Mario can be unlocked by preordering Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. He doesn't have any differences from Metal Mario besides his gold coloring. Weight Classes Mario Kart: Shrunken Down's characters are divided into three different weight classes. These include light, medium, and heavy. Light characters are the easiest characters to control, and heavy characters are the hardest to control. * '''Light: Toad, Toadette, Shy Guy, Koopa, E Gadd, Kamek, Dry Bones, Nabbit * Medium: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr * Heavy: Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Metal Mario, King Boo, Boom Boom, (Gold Mario) The Mii is not included in a specific weight class. Instead, the Mii's height and weight determines which weight class that Mii will be in. Tracks Mario Kart: Shrunken Down has total of 32 tracks. 16 of them are new, while the other 16 return from previous Mario Kart games. The new track each utilize the various gameplay elements in many different ways, such as traveling inside a vault in Mushroom Vaults or flying over a sand pit in Dry Dry Dunes. The old tracks retain their original layout and theme, but additional pathways have been added to make the tracks feel more diverse and open/ New Tracks Retro Tracks Battle Arenas Mario Kart: Shrunken Down features a total of ten Battle Arenas. FIve of these arenas are from past Mario Kart games, while the other five are brand new. The arenas are extremely varied and all have different themes and gameplay elements that intend to keep Battle Mode as fresh and fun as possible. The five brand new arenas include Waluigi Rumble, Pipeworks, the SS Gadd, Good Egg Galaxy, and Bowser Jr's Playroom. The five retro tracks include Delfino Pier (Wii), Block Fort (N64), Twilight House (DS), Funky Stadium (Wii), and Battle Course 4 (GBA). All of the retro arenas remain primarily the same as their original self, with Anti-Gravity and Mini Sections thrown in here and there. Waluigi Rumble Waluigi Rumble takes place in a Mario Strikers Charged-esque arena. The layout is very basic, being just a rectangular arena with some cover. Crowds full of Toads, Koopas, and Shy Guys cheer on the competitors. A giant statue of Waluigi looms overhead, watching the match. Watch out though, as this statue may tumble down onto the arena randomly! Pipeworks Pipeworks takes place in the Pipe Sewers. Taking advantage of the Mini Sections, many of the pipes vary in size, which requires the racers to shrink down if they wish to pass through them. Pipeworks is very easy to get lost in, but all of the pipes lead back to the large chaotic pipe in the center. Be careful! Piranha Plants could appear at any second! The SS Gadd The SS Gadd, which looks strikingly familiar to Daisy Cruiser, takes place on an oil tanker that is slowly sinking. Like Delfino Pier, water slowly begins to rise inside the ship, making some areas inaccessible (unless you have a death wish). Eventually, once the SS Gadd has finally sunk, the racers fight along the debris, trying to avoid the oil contaminated water! Good Egg Galaxy Good Egg Galaxy, which takes place at the iconic planet from Super Mario Galaxy, uses the Anti-Gravity mechanic brilliantly. Just like in the original game, racers can drive all around the planet. This may seem cool at first, but watch out for all the shells that will infinitely travel around the planet! Bowser Jr's Playroom Bowser Jr's Playroom is a fight for survival. Chain Chomps, Piranha Plants, and whatever else Bowser Jr's devilish mind can imagine inhabit this battlefield. Shadow Mario and the Cosmic Clones may even appear and try to attack the racers! Shadow Mario will cover the arena with paint, making it extremely hard to drive around. The Cosmic Clones will drive around in Karts, targeting the racers. Up to six Cosmic Clones can be on the arena at once, and take only one hit to be eliminated. The Cosmic Clones can respawn, but only if five or more players remain. Old Tracks The old tracks present in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down are almost entirely the same as their appearences in the original game they debuted in. Small changes have been made Delfino Pier (the rising water turns the area into a water section, although players can't leave the main area. Cheep Cheeps also swim in the water) and Twilight House (some small mini sections have been added). All other changes have been purely cosmetic. DLC Arenas (Under Construction) Two DLC arenas, Daisy Dome and Koopa Graveyard, were released as a bonus to DLC Pack 3. Additionally, two more DLC arenas, Mushroom Mayhem and Final Showdown, were added to the game as a bonus for DLC Pack 6. Daisy Dome__FORCETOC__ This arena takes place inside of a giant botanical dome owned by Princess Daisy. Inside, the dome has been split into four different subsections, each representing a different biome or season of the year. The sections include a warm rain forest, a hot desert, a cool plain, and a cold mountain. Koopa Graveyard Mushroom Mayhem Final Showdown Items Items are necessary to win in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. They have many different perks and bonuses, and can be deadly if used properly. Below is a list of all the items that appear in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. List Notes * The Insane Nine contains a Mushroom, Green Shell, Red Shell, Blooper, Star, Bob-omb, Banana, Goomba, and Double Cherry * Although the Coin Item does not appear in item boxes, they can be found along the track, serving the same purpose as in Mario Kart 8 * The Piranha Plant no longer eats coins. * The Star has been buffed since Mario Kart 8 Adventure Mode Overview Adventure Mode is the main mode in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. It introduces the player to all the different characters and tracks, along with the new shrinking mechanic. The levels in adventure mode range from regular races to different battles. Adventure Mode features six boss battles, one of which is secret. Once the game has been completed, challenges are unlocked, which are specific goals for every mission, such as completing it within or a time limit or with a certain character. Mario Kart: Shrunken Down also features cutscenes, which can all be viewed in the Options Menu under Movies. The intro cinematic and trailers for the game also appear here. However, certain cutscenes are only available once they have been viewed in adventure mode. Plot The plot of adventure mode is fairly simple. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are racing through the Mushroom Kingdom when Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Kamek attack. Kamek uses a spell that causes the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom (including Mario) to shrink and grow randomly. Mario blacks out during the attack and awakes soon after to find the Mushroom Kingdom in ruins. He is challenged by Metal Mario to a race. Mario accepts, but ends up losing because of the strange effects of Kamek's spell. Mario meets a strange man, who simply goes by Clues. Clues grants Mario the power to use the shrinking and growing to his advantage by the use of Shrinking Pads. Mario can now go into areas he previously could not reach. Clues disappear and Mario leaves. He saves Toad, but Metal Mario appears again. Using the new shrinking ability, Mario is able to beat Metal Mario, who flees after the loss. Toad informs Mario that Luigi was captured by Boom Boom, one of Kamek's soldiers and that Princess Peach was kidnapped by Bowser during the attack. Toad and Mario head towards Toad's Factory, where Boom Boom is currently hiding. Along the way, they save Toadette and Rosalina. Rosalina tells Mario that Kamek's spell is not from this world, as it actually originated from the depths of space. She suspects that something suspicious is going on. The four defeat Boom Boom and save Luigi, but are immediately attacked by Koopas. They flee onto E Gadd's submarine, the Super Sub, which is currently traveling to Cheep Cheep Court, the second world. After defeating the Koopas aboard, the submarine begins to sink and Mario's group is separated from E Gadd. They barely make it off alive and are once again confronted by Metal Mario. He is defeated and Mario's group begins to chase him, but are stopped by Cosmic Clones. Rosalina is certain that something is going on, as Cosmic Clones live on the other side of the galaxy, nowhere the Mushroom Kingdom. Nabbit then kidnaps Rosalina, which causes Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette to chase after him. However, Nabbit and Rosalina end up getting abducted by Bowser Jr and Kamek. Mario chases after them, but is forced to stop when Toad and Toadette are kidnapped by Donkey Kong. Mario and Luigi save the Toads and enlist Donkey Kong's help. The new group once again confronts Bowser Jr and Kamek. They get into another chase, which ends at Bowser Jr's fortress. Yoshi, however, appears and saves Nabbit and Rosalina, even though Bowser Jr escapes into his fortress. Mario's group storms the fortress and are forced to fight multiple Boom Booms that were summoned by Kamek. After defeating the guards, the group defeats Bowser Jr, destroying his clown car. Bowser Jr and Kamek flee. Mario's group follows them toward the Haunted Highway, or World 3. Mario's group once again encounters Professor E Gadd, who says that he spotted Diddy Kong being captured by King Boo and being taken to the Haunted Island. The group travels to the island via the SS Gadd, where they realize that Diddy Kong is not actually there. More Cosmic Clones attack, but are defeated. Bowser Jr and Kamek return with an airship, but they are defeated as well. Mario's group uses the airship to travel back to the mainland. The group enters King Boo's mansion and are forced to fight him in different areas because of the paintings. However, E Gadd is able to capture King Boo, forcing him to fight Mario's group fair and square. King Boo is defeated and Diddy Kong joins the group. The group encounters Metal Mario again when they enter Wario Way, or World 4. They chase him into the Shy Guy Bazaar, where they encounter the Shy Guy Gang. After defeating the Shy Guy Gang, a horde of robots arrive that all look like Metal Mario. Mario's group is captured and brought to a mysterious factory, which ends up being Wario's Factory. Mario and his friends are forced to participate in a "Testing Arena", where they battle dozens of Metal Marios. Waluigi appears and wants to test out his new robot, but he is defeated. During the chaos, Mario's group is able to escape the facility and return to the Shy Guy Bazaar. Waluigi's robot, which is now finished appears. Waluigi calls it "The Waluigi-Mech". It is destroyed and Waluigi is chased back to the factory, where Mario's group confronts Wario, Waluigi, and the original Metal Mario. They are defeated, and Mario convinces them to join their team. The group enters Bowser Boulevard, or World 5. The Shy Guy Gang attack again, but are defeated, and Shy Guy joins the team. Bowser Jr and Kamek, who only have their karts, as the clown car, broomstick, and airship were all destroyed, flee to Bowser's Castle. Mario's group saves Daisy and enters Bowser's Castle through an underground train. They fight through an army of Koopas and Dry Bones, and finally reach Bowser Jr and Kamek. Kamek takes out a painting of King Boo. King Boo is summoned and attacks Mario's team, allowing Bowser Jr and Kamek to escape. King Boo is defeated and joins Mario's team, as he wants revenge for being "enslaved" by Kamek. The group defeats Bowser Jr and Kamek, which opens the door to Bowser's Lair. Kamek, before he passes out, powers up Bowser, preparing him for the fight with Mario. After a tough battle, Bowser is defeated, but just as Rosalina suspected, something is off. Cosmic Clones storm the castle and it is lifted into space. The real mastermind is revealed to be Clues, the mysterious man who gave Mario his powers at the beginning of the adventure. He explain that he used Kamek in order to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. The racers are forced to team up. After several incredibly difficult levels, Mario's group finally confronts Clues. Clues is defeated and peace is restored to the Mushroom Kingdom. Levels Mario's Group Throughout Mario's journey, he gains racers and allies to help him along the way. These are the racers that join Mario's group, in order. The player can then race as these characters. Note that unlocking the characters in adventure mode does not unlock them in the other modes. Toad, Toadette, Rosalina, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Nabbit, Professer E Gadd, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Metal Mario, Shy Guy, Daisy, King Boo, Peach, Koopa, Dry Bones, Boom Boom, Bowser Jr, Bowser, Kamek Captain Toad's Shop Captain Toad runs a shop with the rest of the Toad Brigade in his Starshroom. The currency for this shop is gold, which is achieved by completing levels. Various Kart Parts can be purchased from this shop, although only the kart parts already unlocked will be available to buy. DLC Characters can also be added to Mario's Group via Captain Toad's Shop. Kart Parts Mario Kart: Shrunken Down features the ability to customize the karts you race with. There are three components that can be changed, the base, the wheels, and the glider. The base can further be changed to a Kart, Bike, or ATV. MKSD has a total of 15 Karts, 15 Bikes, 5 ATVs, 15 Wheels, and 15 Gliders, which adds up to a total of 65 customizable kart parts (22 parts are unlocked at the start). Below are several tables that show the different stats of the various parts. Key: Bold - Unlockable Part (see Unlocking Criteria), Underline - Uses a variant of inside drifting instead of regular drifting, Italicized ''- Special Part Karts Bikes ATVs Wheels Gliders Unlocking Criteria There is a grand total of 43 unlockable parts (three of which are special below). The regular unlockable parts are unlocked for every 100 coins, up to 4000. Special Parts Golden parts (or special parts) return in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. Unlike the other unlockable parts, they must be unlocked through completing various objectives, rather than every 100 coins. * '''Golden Kart': Obtain a minimum of one star ranking in all non-DLC cups of every engine class. * Golden Wheels: Beat the Staff Ghost on each non-DLC course. * Golden Glider: Obtain 10,000 coins. Track Builder The long-awaited track builder makes its debut in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. It is fairly simple, but still allows for lots of customization. Anti-Gravity and Shrinking/Growing is not available in the Track Builder. It is important to note that more props are added to the Track Builder when DLC is downloaded onto that device. Players without the DLC can still play these tracks, but can't use the props in their own. Players can choose from five different themes (Space, Desert, Jungle, Lava, or Grassy), which each have three tracks to choose from. The map starts as a flat area, covered in off road terrain, with the starting line at the center. Players can draw the track, but it has to start and end at the starting line. The map is divided into squares, or sections, that can each be raised or lowered individually. The player must be able to complete the track in able to put it up for download. Custom Tracks and Grand Prix can be played online with friends. Tools * Prop Tool: Place props (see below) * Draw Tool: Draw out the track * Raise/Lower Tool: Raise and Lower and the landscape, making the maps more dynamic. The sections will be connected by an incline automatically, but the incline will disappear if the one section is too high above the other. * Out of Bounds Tool: Create the out of bounds areas (when Lakitu will redirect you back to the track) * Undo Tool * Redo Tool * Move Tool Props *Limit of three per track Custom Grand Prix Players can create custom Grand Prix once they have completed four custom tracks. The Grand Prix can be named and the icon can be chosen from a large list of icons. Once completed, a small description can be written and the Grand Prix can be posted, allowing other users to download and try it out. After completing the set of races, users can rate the Grand Prix. Additional Features Amiibo 2.0 Support Mario Kart: Shrunken Down has support for Amiibo 2.0. Each figure unlocks a Mii Costume and a Kart Part that can be used in any single player mode or online. MKTV+ MKTV+ is the successor to MKTV, which first appeared in Mario Kart 8. The editor has been expanded on, allowing users to choose specific camera angles and edit the length of their clips. Clips can be uploaded directly to YouTube or saved to the user's Nintendo CDS. Stamps Stamps return from Mario Kart 8. Once unlocked, they can be used in Miiverse posts. There are a total of 100 stamps in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. 24 of them are the characters, 32 of them are the tracks, 10 of them are the battle arenas, 25 of them are the items, 1 of them is the "Super" Secret Character, and the remaining 8 are non-playable characters from adventure mode (Final Form Clues, Starter Form Clues, Army of Metal Marios, Army of Cosmic Clones, Captain Toad, Toad Brigade, Starshroom, and the Shy Guy Gang). The Character Stamps can be unlocked by winning a grand prix with that character. The Track Stamps can be unlocked by beating the staff ghost on the specific track. The Battle Arena Stamps are unlocked by playing 10 battles on the specific arena. The Item Stamps and Miscellaneous Stamps are already unlocked when the game is purchased. However, Final Form Clues is not unlocked until Adventure Mode has been completed, mainly because the stamp contains spoilers. Development Development for Mario Kart: Shrunken Down began sometime in mid-late 2014. It was first revealed at E3 2016, along with the Nintendo CDS and many other CDS launch titles. A Nintendo Direct later that year revealed several new and returning playable characters, including Shy Guy, Diddy Kong, and Boom Boom. Early in the next year, a Mario Kart: Shrunken Down Direct was announced and was said to be roughly 45 minutes in length. Most of the characters and tracks were revealed during this event except for King Boo, Kamek, Dry Bones, and the entirety of the Battle Mode. E3 2017 was the final event to feature announcements for the game. Every detail was revealed, and the game was released several weeks later, along with the Nintendo CDS. Several beta elements did not make it into the final version of Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. The biggest cut elements include the addition of Plessie as a playable character and a Mario Party track. Captain Toad, Lakitu, and Birdo were also planned to be included, but unlike Plessie (who was likely near completion, these three characters have very little data that could hint toward their planned inclusion. Electrodrome was also planned to be a returning track, but the changes that had been made ended up making the track feel like a brand new one. Electrodrome 2 was born after the developer changed some turns and made the track feel different enough from the original. Other beta elements can be found in the "Trivia" section at the bottom of the page. Reception Mario Kart: Shrunken Down received widespread critical acclaim from critics and players alike. It was praised for the implementation of the Track Creator and Adventure Mode, along with the improvements and innovations made on the already existing modes. The improved Battle Mode was also very well received, with improved tracks and fun modes. It currently has a score of 95 on Metacritic, with the main complaints being the gimmicky feel of the Mini Sections and several glitches encountered in the Track Creator. Some users also claimed to have encountered many issues with the online services and many users not completing the four races in the Online Grand Prix mode. DLC DLC, while work on it has not begun, has been confirmed for Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. Each pack comes with four or more characters, eight tracks (four new, four old), five additional kart parts, and a bonus of some kind (usually palette swaps for a character or two). Every pack costs a total of $7.99, but the season pass (all DLC) can be purchased for $34.99. The season pass includes two additional characters, Captain Toad and Pink Gold Peach. The six confirmed DLC packs are going to be the only DLC released for Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. GreenReaperGames stated they wanted the game's lifespan to be as long as possible, but they didn't want it to overshadow the future Mario Kart game (see below). GreenReaperGames has also confirmed that only Mario characters will be available as DLC, and that no characters from other Nintendo IPs (such as Link from the Legend of Zelda or Villager from Animal Crossing) would be playable. This also includes tracks and karts. Pack 1 * Release Date: July 21, 2018 * Characters: Toadsworth, Spike, Wiggler, Hammer Bro * Fireball Cup: Sparkling Waters, Sumo Bro Suite, Fortress Resort, Lava Falls * Egg Cup: Coconut Mall (Wii), Yoshi Valley (N64), Ghost Valley 2 (GBA), Wario Colosseum (N64) * Kart Parts: Spiker, Hammer Kart, Wiggler Rider, Baddy Bike * Bonus: Yoshi Colors, Shy Guy Colors Pack 2 * Release Date: December 14, 2018 * Characters: Lakitu, Monty Mole, Whomp, Birdo * Blue Shell Cup: Birdo Beach, Vine Valley, Monty's Mine, Thwomp Tower * Sunshine Cup: Mushroom Gorge (Wii), Koopa Troopa Beach (N64) Thwomp Ruins (Wii U), Airship Fortress (DS) * Kart Parts: Mole Mobile, Mighty Drill, Whompster, Cloud Car * Bonus: Toad Colors, Koopa Colors Pack 3 - "The Boss Pack" * Release Date: June 14, 2019 * Characters: Big Bob-omb, Boss Sumo Bro, Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha * Boo Cup: Nabbit's Getaway, Piranha Path, Bomb Land, Bowser's Crypt * Coin Cup: Luigi Circuit (GBA), Royal Raceway (N64), DK Mountain (GCN), Waluigi Pinball (DS) * Kart Parts: Piranha Kart, Vine Van, Flamer, Big Bomber * Bonus: 2 Additional Battle Arenas (Daisy Dome and Koopa Graveyard) Pack 4 - "The Galaxy Pack" * Release Date: December 6, 2019 * Characters: Lubba, The Chimp, Spooky Speedster, Cosmic Spirit * Cherry Cup: TBA * Star Bit Cup: TBA * Kart Parts: TBA * Bonus: Dry Bones Colors, Toadette Colors Pack 5 * Release Date: July 17, 2020 * Characters: Chargin' Chuck, Toadbert, Sprixie Princess, Pom Pom, Pianta * Blooper Cup: TBA * Goomba Cup: TBA * Kart Parts: TBA * Bonus: Sprixie Princess Colors, Pianta Colors Pack 6 * Release Date: January 14, 2021 * Characters: Foreman Spike, Pauline, King Wart, Motley Bossblob, Broque Monsieur, Bully * Acorn Cup: TBA * Piranha Cup: TBA * Kart Parts: TBA * Bonus: Additional Battle Arenas (Final Showdown and Mushroom Mayhem) Sequel A sequel was announced for Mario Kart: Shrunken Down at E3 2020, simply known as Mario Kart 10. No further information is currently known about the game, but this secton will be updated accordingly as more information is revealed. Soundtrack All credit for remixes/songs goes to the original owners. Gallery Bowser-mario-kart-wii.jpg Warioloafing.png 640px-MarioKart8AirportRunway.jpg Mariokart infinity mario.jpg 480px-Mariokartwii waluigiart.jpg WiiU MarioKart8 scrn15 E3.png WiiU MarioKart8 scrn11 E3.png WiiU MarioKart8 scrn16 E3.png MKSDlogo.png PinkGoldPeach.png|Pink Gold Peach (Season Pass) CaptainToadCTTT.png|Captain Toad (Season Pass) GOLDMARIO.png|Gold Mario (Preorder) 150px-Toadsworth artwork -- Super Mario Sunshine.PNG|Toadsworth (DLC Pack 1) Spike - Super Mario 3D World.png|Spike (DLC Pack 1) 619px-WigglerDS.png|Wiggler (DLC Pack 1) Hammer bro by yoshigo99-d4duynn.png|Hammer Bro (DLC Pack 1) LakituNSMBU.png|Lakitu (DLC Pack 2) 599px-MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole (DLC Pack 2) WhompMP9.Boss.png|Whomp (DLC Pack 2) 335px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo (DLC Pack 2) MP9 Big Bob-omb Bust.Boss Image.png|Big Bob-omb (DLC Pack 3) King Sumo Bro..png|Boss Sumo Bro (DLC Pack 3) 228px-DryBowser.png|Dry Bowser (DLC Pack 3) PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranha (DLC Pack 3) 180px-Lubba.png|Lubba (DLC Pack 4) Chimp.png|The Chimp (DLC Pack 4) Spooky Speedster.png|Spooky Speedster (DLC Pack 4) Cosmic SpiritSSBQ.png|Cosmic Spirit (DLC Pack 4) Solochuck.png|Chargin' Chuck (DLC Pack 5) Toadbert (Super Star Toad).png|Toadbert (DLC Pack 5) SprixiePrincess.png|Sprixie Princess (DLC Pack 5) PomPomSM3DL.png|Pom Pom (DLC Pack 5) 543px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.png|Pianta (DLC Pack 5) Foreman Spike 1.jpg|Foreman Spike (DLC Pack 6) Pauline2222.png|Pauline (DLC Pack 6) WartLeap.png|King Wart (DLC Pack 6) Credits Several people indirectly helped out on this project. They are: * iampxr on DeviantArt. I used his fonts to create the Nintendo CDS logo. * Thatkidwiththeafro on Fantendo. I used his Mario Kart 9 page as help in learning tables, galleries, etc. * The various users that participated in the DLC character quizzes. Trivia * Mario Kart: Shrunken Down is the first game in the Mario Kart series to feature Professor Elvin Gadd, Nabbit, Kamek, and Boom Boom as playable characters. * Mario Kart: Shrunken Down is the first appearance of Mini Sections in a Mario Kart game. * This is the first appearence of the Shine Thief gamemode since Mario Kart: Double Dash. * The Coin Item was originally planned for Mario Kart: Shrunken Down, but was cut. However, coins still appear on the track. ** When the Coin Item was cut, the Double Cherry took its place in the Insane Nine. * Some characters originally planned for Mario Kart: Shrunken Down include Captain Toad, Plessie, Lakitu, and Birdo. ** River Rush was going to be Plessie's track. * There was originally going to be a Mario Party track, but it was scrapped and replaced with Dry Dry Dunes. ** It is currently unknown, but still very likely, if the original Mario Party track will appear as DLC in the future. * Both of Professor Elvin Gadd's tracks have a sinking mechanic involved. * Chunky Wheels might be a reference to the character Chunky Kong. * Several errors were present in the original version of the game, such as Ribbon Road apparently coming from SNES and the Double Cherry being referred to as the Red Cherry. * Captain Toad sometimes makes references to the anaimted television show Toads vs Koopas. ** The Goomba Triplets can sometimes be seen running around the Starshroom, which is most likely a reference to Captain Toad: Return of the Brigade * Cloud Kingdom was originally going to be a stage, but it was removed to make up space for the Waluigi-Mech track. Jumping Jungle took Cloud Kingdom's place in the flower cup. ** However, Cloud Kingdom appears in the Adventure Mode. ** The track can only be accessed outside of Adventure Mode via hacking software. * Electrodrome was originally going to be a retro track, but it ended up being too different from the original track, so it was named Electrodrome 2. ** The developers then changed the layout and several other tweaks to the track, making it very different from the original Electrodrome, with less linearity. * The SS Gadd is most likely a reference to Daisy Cruiser, which first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash. ** Many other elements from Double Dash also appear in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down, such as the Shine Thief gamemode. ** Many fans have called Mario Kart: Shrunken Down a sequel to Mario Kart: Double Dash, mainly because of the many elements taken from the original game and not having a numerical title (Mario Kart 8, Mario Kart 7, etc). * Mario Kart: Shrunken Down changes the way characters are unlocked. The old way of unlocking characters was by simply completing Grand Prix, but now they are unlocked by completing objectives, reminiscent of the Super Smash Bros series. * Despite the developers stating that no non-Mario content would appear in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down, the Amiibo 2.0 figures still unlock karts based on their respective franchises. * One of the final levels in World 6 is very reminiscent of Master Fortress, which appeared first in Super Smash Bros for Wii U. * Captain Toad and Toadbert are both playable characters and NPCs * Including the DLC and bonus characters, Mario Kart: Shrunken Down has the biggest character roster of any Mario Kart game. Developer's Note TBA Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:2017 Category:Mario Kart Games Category:CDS Games Category:Amiibo 2.0 Category:Handheld Games Category:Fan Games Category:Online Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Sequels Category:Games with Sequels Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs